Episode 106
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 107|Next Episode -->]] Length: 1:44:32 Hosts: Kate Matt Mitch Guests: None Closing Song Our House? ---- Content Covered *Mitch talking about Chaos in the Windy City *Nintendo shutting down the autistics on the Zelda timelines Notable Facts *logo coming out of jizz puddle callback *Mitch cb almost laid in Germany *Kate cb of going to HS dances and never dancing Funny Stories and Quotes Kate *Logo coming out from jizz puddle. *What if my girlfriend doesn't want TinStar in the house? *Are you telling me you have to mine and craft things? *I hate myself for what I've become. *People devote over 100+ pages to have a timeline for all the Mario games. I never read so much fucking shit. *Dr. Mario, Mario decided to take the job of doctor. On his first day he meeted nurse Toadstool which become his partner on the doctor Job. *Mario practiced medicine on earth but is showed in the Mushroom Kingdom. Apparently Mushroom Kingdom fought Warioland. *1998 Diddy Kong races to save WhizPig. *I got expelled before the field trip. The Rome field trip, some girl got pregnant. The school never went overseas again. **Matt "Not surprised." **Kate "It was probably with an Italian plumber." *Japan faggots. **Mitch "A real joke." *ManTracker no its not gay shit. *This is horseshit. **Mitch "Legend of Zelda sucks, I'm gonna get me a sausage." **Matt "The sausage fucking sucks. The worst one I had." *I have a photo of his dick next to my asshole. *Weird that a vagina I fucked later had a kid. It was used for its intended purpose. *We're throwing comedy gold in a fire and seeing what melts. *Alex will kill us all for this. *What makes fan? **Matt "What is a fan?" **Mitch "A thing that spins around really fast. (LOW BASE, MITCH MITCHING) Matt *If they don't know by now, they can go fuck themselves.(Episode 106) *The ruse master as been dethroned. *He didn't make videogames until No More Heroes (Suda 51) *I don't know who reads Game Informer because its shit. *Loves Minecraft on PS3 *I built a really nice house. (Minecraft) **Kate "Yea nigga!" *Nintendo swooped in and said 3 Timelines not 2. *He didn't kill himself after the Virtual Boy (Gunpei Yoko) **Kate "It was a car crash so it probably wasn't an accident. *G4 is the show that shows Cops and Cheaters 24/7. *Continuity like this show. *Mario I can't fix the fucking plumbing. I'll fix Brains! (Dr. Mario) *Mario Sonic Olympics + Pixar *The guy in the corner writes it down. Paper drums, and punch cards. Stenographer (RA Continuity) *Seriously, I considered taping the show. Very own Random Assault Cassette. **Kate "RA in a 2 ton story crate." *I'm sweating profusely now. **Kate "Rivers of feta cheese." *That's my secret, I'm always sweaty and naked. *Most successful meme, is my hairhat. *Stan Lee 91 years old, evil never dies. *How can our feelings be real if we aren't real? *I don't want to talk to you again. Mitch *Mickey Mania **Matt "Shittest racing game with the best soundtrack ever." *Evil midget Doctor captures all these 90's NBA players. Michael infinitely shoots basketballs. This game takes into account his retirement. Superhero in this game. Gatorade and Wheaties are health pickups. You get on the Chicago L-Train and fight regular journalists. Michael has flaming and ice basketballs. All of this happens in the first level. **Matt "Jesus Christ." *Sonic usurption of Alex Kidd's mascot throne. **Kate "Alex wasn't fast or blue." *I thought the Japanese were ching chong ping pong **Matt "No that's the Chinese." **Mitch "I thought they all sounded like that?" **Matt "No that's Korean." **Mitch "But if they look the same they must all sound the same." **Matt "No that's Filipino." **Kate "They have 30 syllables and the sound the same. **Matt "No that's Samoean. Samoeans are 10,000 years of WWE" **Mitch "The Samoeans that look like Hawaiians? **Matt "No that's Japanese." (Full circle) **Kate "I hate my life. You missed this up by saying a word wrong Mitch." *Mitch callsbacks to trip to Germany and almost got laid once again. *HorsePussy #1 in the nation. *Holy shit, fanime here. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 107|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:Kate Category:Matt Category:Mitch